Operation Anima
by Reani19
Summary: The Second Civil War has erupted in the United States. Cooro, Husky, Nana, and Senri must figure out a way to survive, even if it means they have to fight. However, there is always a loser. What will the fate of the group be?
1. Prologue

_**I'm sorry for this. I needed to make an epilogue so you wouldn't be confused on what is going to happen later on in the story. Just hold out for a little.**_

Peace is a very rare thing. Peace is a state in which all fellow human beings live in perfect harmony and tranquility. A state in which there is no hate, no conflict, and no death caused by another. This state is not easily obtained. It is also highly likely that it can't be obtained. It is near impossible for their to be peace in a conflict driven world. There will always be oppositions. There will always be another side. Always.

In this time and age, stability amongst some of the citizens of the United States began to get very unstable. People began to be infuriated with a depression going on at the time. Jobs were being lost and, in direct correlation, unemployment went up. People's temper went up along with the lose of jobs. They demanded that the government orchestrate a solution to their economic troubles. However, even a simple-minded person can tell that solutions take time. Some people got enraged and impatient. They decided to act upon the situation in their own way. Unfortunately, they decided on an extremely poor solution.

A group known as the NRP, also known as the New Republic's People, rallied that the current government system had become corrupt and was no longer capable of helping the masses. The group stated that a new government system was to be put in effect, whether the president and Congress approved of it or not.

The government didn't have time to waste on another protest group. They had to work on recovery. The president publicly announced that the best efforts to help the nation's economy were being used. He also stated that the group's demand for system change was not going to be made.

The NRP responded to the statement towards them by rebelling. They attacked government buildings in numerous parts of the country with guns and weapons. The president immediately sent in troops to take down the group. However, the president did not expect there to be an enormous number of members in the NRP. The U.S. Troops stopped many attacks from the NRP, and they arrested many member. Unfortunately, there were casualties on both side of the fight, mostly that of the untrained NRP.

Unknown to the public, the NRP managed to get there hands on more military weapons through the Black Market. Not only that, people started to join the group because they felt that the NRP was standing up for true justice, justice that could help the people. Other people felt that a rebellion was something that really wasn't a good idea to have. A rebellion was only going to make the economy worse. Those who felt that the rebels were nothing more than terrorist joined the army.

Before anyone knew it, the Second Civil War had erupted in the United States. Life in the States was going to be changed forever. Especially the lives of a certain group. There names were Cooro, Husky, Nana, and Senri.

_**There is the first chapter. I promise you that it's going to get much more interesting as this story progresses. More fun is soon to come.**_


	2. The Beginning

_**Alrighty then, I really hope this goes off well. I had a lot of trouble finding the word I wanted to use. *sigh* Oh well. Enjoy.**_

A year had past after the official start of the war. Husky walked along the side of the town's fishing docks at around nine o'clock. The sun was at it's finest and a few clouds loomed in the sky with a small gust of wind coming in from the east. The ocean seemed still and the seagulls were at their best temperature was cool and the day seemed promising. The perfect climate to be in on the way to work.

This was Husky's everyday routine. Walk to work, observe the surrounding, work, go back home, rest, and repeat. However, the weather wouldn't be so hospitable to Husky sometimes. It was usually unbearably hot, especially considering it was summer, so this weather brought a small amount of happiness into Husky. Perhaps it was nature's way of rewarding Husky for working very hard. Perhaps. Due to the coolness of the air, Husky decided to wear a plain shirt, black pants, and the usual pair of boots he wore.

After walking a fair distance from his house to the fishing docks, Husky reached the pier were he was suppose to meet up with his boss, Mr. Kowalski. As he walked down the pier, he noticed that Mr. Kowalski's boat was barely arriving to the port. Husky patiently waited as the boat steadily approached dock. The boat was neither too big nor too small. It was half as long as a school bus and as wide as two cars. Despite its size, it was big enough to make a living.

As the boat stopped, Mr. Kowalski killed the engine and walked over to the side to notice that Husky was waiting there on the pier.

"Well hello there Husky," said Mr. Kowalski with a small amount of surprise in his voice. "You're here early."

"I suppose so Mr. Kowalski," Husky casually replied. "Any import?"

"Only a little. Mostly fish," Mr. Kowalski said as he set up a sturdy plank of wood that would allow him to move the material off the boat safely. He then grabbed a dolly that was already loaded with two medium sized barrels and a large crate. Rope was used to make sure that the load was secure. Mr. Kowalski walked of the boat with the dolly. He then turned around and kicked the plank into the boat. Husky looked at the dolly wondering what was in the crate. The barrels were surely full of fish, but the crate was a mystery to him.

"Mostly fish eh?," Husky asked as his gaze was still set on the crate.

Mr. Kowalski started walking down the pier, so Husky immediately followed behind him.

"Have you heard about the rumors going around town?," the brown haired man asked as they walked.

"What rumors?," Husky asked with confusion.

"Apparently, there is talk about a group of NRP soldiers attacking nearby Rater Town. From what people have been talking about, they managed to take over that town with ease. The town's militia was just completely destroyed. The NRP is getting smarter and better. People here in Tipoca Town have gotten quite frigthened, even though we have a militia of our own."

"I'm guessing that the crate is full of weapons then, huh?," Husky asked as they continued there walk to there destination.

"Yes," Mr. Kowalski casually said. "Ten assault rifles, ten magazines, five 1911 handguns, five clips, two sniper rifles, and fifty boxes of ammunition."

"Why so much weaponry?," Husky asked as he tried to hide his astonishment. This guy was ready for war.

Mr. Kowalski was silent for a moment before he responded.

"I fear for my 's why. If the rumors are true, then these guys are not the type to play around with. The most astonishing thing is that they are still alive even while going up against the United States military. I don't want to take any chances. Those bastards want a fight, I'll give them one. With everything I have."

Husky didn't know how to reply to something like that, so he decided to get more familiar with the subject.

"Just exactly what is the NRP trying to accomplish? I've only heard that they are a bunch of rebels. That's all I know. Why are they fighting this war?," Husky asked.

Mr. Kowalski seemed to be in his own world because he was staring ahead of him, walking aimlessly.

"Mr. Kowalski?," Husky asked with worry.

"I don't really know why they are doing this Husky," he said casually. "But, my guess is that they are being brainwashed."

Husky looked at him with confusion.

"Think about it Husky. Who in the right mind thinks that there is some form of government better than democracy? My guess is that someone wants to take over this country, someone has brainwashed people to think that his solution is better than what anyone else thinks. Don't take it from me, this is what I think.," Mr. Kowalski explained. "But what I don't quite understand is how there are still so many rebels. Just exactly how many rebels are there? Who would even think of joining the NRP?"

Both walked in silence for a moment.

Husky couldn't answer that question. The rebels was something that Husky wanted to forget about. Husky looked up to the sky and couldn't help but think back to the day he became a +Anima. That was also the same day his mother was killed by rebels. Crimson red filled Husky's memory.

After a while of walking, Husky and Mr. Kowalski made it to the town's fish market. The outdoor block was booming with people rooming around the market finding fish that came to their liking. The smell of fish was everywhere, as expected. Different stalls held different fish, so it was easy for people to browse and look around. Everyone seemed extremely happy.

Husky and Mr. Kowalski eventually managed to get to their stall after maneuvering through the horde of people. Mr. Kowalski laid out ice on the wooden stall while Husky used a crowbar to open up the wooden barrels. The barrels' lid were firmly nailed down, so Husky struggled to pry it off. He eventually found himself using his entire body to at least do some effect on _**one**_ barrel lid. At the same time the lid popped off the barrel, which caused Husky to fall straight to the ground, an explosion erupted nearby. Everyone in the market stopped in unison as all their attentions were driven to the explosion. Husky, as he was getting up from the ground, noticed that there was black smoke coming from somewhere close-by. Even Mr. Kowalski stood in shock and confusion.

Moments later, men with guns bombarded the fish market and started to shoot everyone. People ran in terror, screaming and crying as lead and bodies fell to the ground. The atmosphere was now filled with the sound of pure mayhem and gunfire. These men had black, bulletproof vests on with camouflage headband attached to their foreheads. It was the NRP, and they were attacking. Husky immediately hid under the stall, trying to take shelter. As he sat there, he saw many people on the ground. Some were dead, but some were still trying to stay alive, covered in their own blood. Their weak attempt to try to get away brought tears to Husky. He got flashbacks from when he was almost killed by the rebels. Husky was shook from his personal hell when he heard gunshots coming from directly over the stall that he was hiding under. Mr. Kowalski must have gotten the weapons out of the crate and opened fire.

An unexpected explosion shook the ground. Husky managed to stick his head out of his little protective area to notice that the town's militia had assembled. His heart nearly stopped when someone grabbed him from the other opening of the stall. He was quickly met with the sweat dripping face of Mr. Kowalski. They were both now under the wooden stall, taking cover from the flying lead.

"Husky," Mr. Kowalski said,"I'm pretty sure you know that this town is not going to last against the rebels." Husky was about to say something, but Mr. Kowalski cut him off and continued.

"I need you to take this...," He said as he presented a handgun. "... and make a run for it. Get out before anything happens."

Husky was overwhelmed with uncertainty and protest. However, he was too stunned that he could not find the word that he was looking for. Even more, he could not decide on what to do. Stay or Flee.

Mr. Kowalski pushed the gun against Husky and said,"There are at least 15 bullets in this gun. Use it when you need it."

He pointed to a building a few feet away and continued,"There is an alleyway next to that building. I need you stay low and make it as fast as you can there. Follow the alleyway, it will get you a good distance away from here. After that, get out of town, stay hidden, and please stay alive."

Husky held the gun in both hands, staring at gun. He then looked up at Mr. Kowalski. "I don't know if I can. What will happen to you?"

"Don't worry," Mr. Kowalski responded. "I'll be fine. Don't look back. Go and remember, be aware of your surroundings."

"I don't know about this."

"Look Husky! When on the battlefield, you must make that right choices that will keep you alive. Don't hesitate at all either. A quick moment could be your death! Now go!"

Husky could only nod his head. He grasped the gun with a strong grip and ran towards the alleyway. It was a only a few feet away, but the adrenaline going through Husky's vain made it feel like it was a whole lot farther than that. As he ran, he could feel the air was unstable from the many bullets flying through the air. He could see in the corner of his eye many soldiers getting shot. Blood was flying through the air as bullets tore shreds of flesh from bodies.

Husky ran into the alleyway and continued to run through it. The alley eventually turned to the right, causing Husky to slow down a little but pick up speed afterwards. He went through a great amount of right and left turns, and he started to wonder exactly how much more the alleyway was going to go. He hit one last turn before he halted to a stop.

The alleyway finally led to an opening, but the opening was still inside the town. Husky clenched his gun and cautiously step out into the opening. There were a few building lining up the opening, but they were all at a good distance away. The one element that gave Husky a bad feeling was that it was completely quiet. He carefully continued walking, constantly looking all around him and making sure that it was safe. But, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. As he made an attempt to make it to one of the building, he was overshadowed by an even greater shadow. Almost immediately, he was knocked down by someone, causing him to land on his stomach and lose grip of his gun. The handgun skid away from Husky, making it impossible for him to reach it. The attacker used their weight to pin him down. Husky then felt the nozzle of a gun against the back of his head. Black feathers gently landed all around Husky.

"I knew it!," the attacker exclaimed. "You're a +Anima, right?"

Husky turned his head to the right, allowing him to see who was pinning him down. He was surprised to see a black haired kid with black wings spread out from behind him. Husky couldn't believe it. It was another +Anima.

The kid held an assault rifle still aiming at Husky.

"My boss is really going to be happy with me!," stated the boy.

Before Husky could react, the boy rammed the butt of the gun against the back of Husky's head. He immediately fainted.

_**Well, that the start of the story. I really have to figure out how to draw you more into the story. More fun soon to come.**_


	3. A Troubling Past

_**I am super sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I'm going through a lot of issues right now. School is tough and I still don't understand girls. Here is what I have so far, at least. Hope you like it.**_

"Husky" a soft voice called out. "Husky, wake up."

Husky slowly drifted away from sleep and into the day world. When he did manage to get a clear understanding of his surroundings, he found himself in a bed. His head rested on a nice, soft pillow with warm sheets covering him. He looked around and saw that he was in a simple room. There were two doors, a window, a small round table, and the bed he was sleeping in. The window had no curtains, so daylight shined into the room, allowing him to see everything in it. The walls were painted white, and a ceiling fan roared over Husky. A night stand rested next to the bed he was sleeping in. Husky saw a lamp, an alarm clock, and a picture that had been put face down, not letting him see what was on the picture. He stared at the fallen picture, wanting to see what was on it. However, he didn't move a muscle, for sleep still clung on to him. His eyelids felt heavy. He decided to give his eyes what they wished for and closed them. Sleep immediately started to take over Husky's body.

"Husky"

He immediately opened his eyes and sat up to see who had said his name. He scanned the room, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. He saw nothing. No one was in the room. Just him. Alone. He looked at the door that was closest to him and wondered if the call came from out there. Without a second thought, Husky climbed out of the bed. He noticed that he was wearing stripped pajamas. There were two types of stripe colors on it, blue and red. The pajamas looked very familiar to Husky. He couldn't really figure out why they seemed so vague to him, so he decided to just ignore it and head out of the door he thought he heard his name from. As he reached the door, he realized that the room was also somewhat familiar to him. Like he did with the picture and with the pajamas, he ignored the feeling and opened the door.

The door opened and immediately he became very confused on what he was seeing. He saw nothing. There was nothing but complete and utter darkness. It was even possible for Husky to hear the sound of the emptiness coming from the other side of the door. Wasn't it daylight outside?

"Husky"

This time his name came from behind him.

He quickly turned around and saw a women looking into the other door just opposite of where he was. The lady faced the inside of the other door, reaching into it as if trying to grasp something. She was a woman with a very good figure. Her long silver hair was all Husky was actually focusing on. She had silver hair, just like him. He slowly walked up to her, being extra careful. He didn't know where he was. The entire place was a mystery to Husky. Everything in the area so far was very odd. Especially the dark room he was facing a moment ago.

Husky was behind the lady, a couple of feet away from her to be more precise. She didn't seem to notice him at all. Husky cleared his throat to try to get her attention. It seemed to get the job done because she turned around and was surprised to see him.

"Oh, Husky. Hi honey," she said lovingly.

Husky's eyes immediately started to water up. There, in front of Husky, was a woman of magnificent beauty. There, in front of Husky, was a woman with a face that yelled youth. There, in front of Husky, was his mother. Her beautiful, caring eyes gave Husky a sense of safety. A sense of overwhelming happiness and sorrow rapidly filled Husky. He could no longer hold back his tears. He immediately hugged her and started crying. The one person he loved, the one person he cared for, the one person that has ever truly loved him had come back to him. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore in that moment. Not even the fact that he can't remember exactly how he ended up in the room could possibly take his mind away from that moment. True happiness has finally found Husky.

She returned the hug with the same amount of love as Husky was giving. "Husky, don't cry. It's okay. I'm here." She nudged Husky a little to indicate him to stop hugging her and to step back a bit. Husky got the message and did so. He let go off her and stepped back a foot, his eyes were still blinded by his tears. His mother knelled down so she can be at eye level with him. Her hands rested on Husky's shoulders, while Husky's hands dangled next to his body. Both of them were seeing each other eye to eye. She gave him a sly smile and stroked his cheek, wiping off wild tears still pouring down his eyes.

"What happened to my big, strong, brave boy, huh?", she teasingly said.

He smiled a bit and said, "I'm still here, Mom." His tears slowly stared to die off. Happiness has now overcome his sorrow. They both now smiled at each other.

"Husky," she started to speak. "I need you to be brave, okay." He nodded.

"Good," she said. "Get your stuff together. We need to get out as quickly as possible." She let go of his shoulders, got up, and moved to the closet. Husky's stomach immediately started to ache. Something just didn't seem right at that moment. He felt like he has seen this before.

"Mom," Husky started to ask. "Why do we need to leave?" He felt like he had said that before.

"People are been told to do so. Some say it's because the NR..." Her voice was cut off as a couple of gunshots were heard outside the room they were in. They were silent for some time. Everything was silent for a brief moment. Husky's mom moved towards him and hugged him and held him tight. Tears started to pour down her redden cheeks.

"Husky, I will always love you."

He faced her with horror.

"Mom," he said while tears also ran along his cheeks. "Why are you saying that?"

Just as Husky finished his sentence, something started to pound against the other side of the door in which the darkness Husky witness moments ago resided. Both Husky and his mom look at the door with terror. The door smashed open and men in uniform stormed inside the room. They surrounded Husky and his mom. The soldiers aimed there guns at them, making them stay still. 4 men surrounded them. 4 men heavily armed. Each carrying an AK-47. They wore black suits with red bandanas over their heads, a way to distinguish them from the American troops.

One of the soldiers ordered the others, "Take the child."

Husky's eyes lit up. Two of them advanced towards him while the other moved towards his mom. In a split second, they were separated. Husky fought against the two men, making them struggle to keep him steady, while his mom also fought against the one that was holding her. She elbowed the soldier in the face, sending him tumbling down and hitting a wall; he was knocked out in an instance. The soldier that gave the order grabbed her from behind and gave her a bear hug. She lashed her head back, hitting the soldier's face and causing an instantaneous nosebleed. The soldier held his face, trying to contain the extreme agony that was engulfing him. As his eyes filled with tears from the brutal pain, Husky's mom grabbed the soldier's pistol and aimed it at him. The two soldiers stopped taking Husky away, looking at their captain to see what they were suppose to do. The bleeding soldier managed to clear his vision, only to see Husky's mom holding the pistol straight at him. He held his free hand up, the other hand covering his nose, while backing up.

"Don't shoot!," he pleaded. "Don't shoot."

She remained her aim at him. Her breath was quickening, her heartbeat has racing, and her hands were trembling from the overwhelming situation that was at hand.

"Please ma'am," the soldier continued. "We are only here to get you to safety."

"Liar!" she immediately replied.

"I'm am giving you my word," he continued as blood still poured from his nose. "We have been given orders from our commanding officer to evacuate all civilians from the town."

"Why? You are attacking our town. Why would the NRP want the people here to be safe?"

"The rebellion's deal is with the U.S. Government. We are fighting _**their**_ soldiers. Our mission, the rebellion's mission, is to free the people from tyranny. That is why we must get you to safety."

"Were exactly is this _**safety**_?," she replied as she brought the pistol closer to the soldier.

"We have set up a camp just outside of the town's borders. There, many other families waiting while we rescue everyone else."

"Rescue? It's looks to me that you men were trying to abduct us. Explain me that."

"We have little time before stronger American forces advance towards this town. I am more than sure that they are on their way right now."

"Then I guess you and your men will have to hurry and report back to your base before things get out of hand."

"Please ma'am. We must get you and your son to safety. If you are still here when the troops come, you _**and your son**_ may be caught in the crossfire. You must trust us."

Just then, someone on the radio started to speak. "Federal troops! Land and air units are closing in fast. Five minutes before estimated arrival time. Ground units, prepare for combat."

"Ma'am!," the soldier yelled.

Husky stood there as the other soldiers still had a grasp on him. Husky's mom was still unsure as to what to do. A few seconds afterward, she lowered down the handgun and replied, "Okay. Okay, we'll go."

A smile emerged from the bloody face of the soldier. "Thank you Ma'am." He held out his hand. "May I have my gun." She looked down at the pistol and, having no other choice, gave him the gun.

The soldier smiled and said, "Don't worry Ma'am. We'll make sure that your son is okay." He aimed the pistol at her head and pulled the trigger. Her body hit the floor as blood splattered against the wall. Husky stood in complete and utter terror. The soldier did nothing but put the pistol back in his holster. Husky's mother lay face down on a blood painted floor. Husky did nothing but look at her lifeless body with tears flooding his eyes. As he continued to look at her, he noticed that her head was moving slightly. She turned her face towards Husky, blood running down her face.

"Why didn't you save me Husky?"

Husky jolted from sleep with a loud scream. He sat up off the bed he was laying in. Tears poured down from his face, his hands and entire body were trembling. He was gasping for air, the terror still too real. After a while of sitting there, he managed to calm down just a bit. It was all a nightmare. No, not just a nightmare. That happened. His mom was taken away from him by the NRP. They were the ones that killed her. She was shot by that soldier.

Husky looked around and saw that he was in a prison cell. The walls were concrete, along with the floors, while the only exit was the locked cell bars. How did he end up here again? He looked back at what had _**really **_happened and remembered being hit on the head by a boy. More than just a boy, Husky remembered that that boy had wings. Another +Anima. Husky's head started to throb just remembering the nasty blow to the head. He got up and walked towards the cell bars. He looked around and saw other cells, each next to one another. Husky wondered, with the terror of the nightmare still clinging on to him, what was going to happen next? He silently wished that a ray of hope still existed for him.

_**Stay tuned. More characters will be added to the story, including Senri and Nana. Hmm, I think I should kill someone very important to the storyline. It will prove to be a very useful plot twister. Keep reading to find out what I decide.**_


End file.
